


Overcoat

by ancalime8301



Series: Case of the Headless Corpses [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Community: watsons_woes, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When an overcoat with its pockets weighted by rocks was found in the Thames, Lestrade called on Holmes..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #11: _Coat Porn. Whether it's BBC Sherlock's amazing Belstaff, Joan Watson's slickers, or classic Victorian overcoats, let outerwear be your inspiration for today's entry._
> 
> Follows [Curiosities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4262172)

When an overcoat with its pockets weighted by rocks was found in the Thames, Lestrade called on Holmes, hoping it would provide a clue to the identity of our headless corpse.

The coat was threadbare and exceedingly worn. Despite its time in the river, there was still a discernible odor. Holmes concluded its owner had lived in it, which did not match with our well-groomed corpse.

The pockets were carefully turned out; the only item found within them was an old campaign pin, caught in the threads of a fraying inner pocket. "The coat is also military," I said to Holmes.

"There is blood upon the collar. The owner may have met with some misadventure."

"I do hope it wasn't fatal."

"We may never know."


End file.
